A Life With Rose
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: The copy of the tenth doctor has been left in the parallel universe to live out his life with Rose. But his TARDIS is taking a while to grow... He's finding the need for himself to settle down and live like a normal human becoming increasingly important. Can the Doctor live normally? And how long must he wait for his TARDIS to grow?


"Now just what do you think you're doing with your life young man!" Jackie shouted angrily at the Tenth Doctor.

"Well I don't know since it just started three months ago!" He shouts back angrily at Jackie. It had been three months since the Tenth Doctor made a copy of himself to be with Rose. And life was ordinary for the young copy. A little too ordinary for his liking.

"Well you'd better think of something quick!" Jackie argues "Pete and I are happy to support Rose but we don't plan on supporting her family especially when we have one of our own on the way…" She feels her stomach. She had been pregnant for 6 months now.

"Family! Who said anything about a family?" 10 says waving his arms.

"I did." Jackie states with her hands on her hips. "I want grandchildren."

"Is there anything you don't want…" 10 mumbles with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard that!" Jackie snaps "Now get your act together mister!" She concludes and storms off out of the mansion slamming the door behind her.

The Doctor sighs then feels around in his jacket pocket and pulls out the brown root-like plant that would one day grow into the tardis. The tenth doctor had given him this to grow so he could tardis and protect the world with Rose. He looked at the door that Jackie had slammed and snickered and tossed the root into the air and caught it and he looked at it and smiled. This is why he didn't need a job, or money, or a house. He could travel the universe again as soon as it was done growing. No more annoying Jackie. Just him and his Rose again as soon as it was done growing. He kissed it, but then suddenly his smile fades when he realizes that while following the steps that were given to him to make the Tardis grow faster, it would still take time for it to grow. He wasn't sure how long though. It could take anywhere from 10 days to 10 years. He thought about this for a moment then he heard the door and smiled. Rose was home from work at the shop. He ran to the door.

"Rose I missed you!" The Doctor says with his arms wide open then his face falls "Oh it's just you Mickey…" He says with a sigh.

Mickey tilts his head and rolls his eyes as he sets his bag down. "Yeah it's just me." He sighs.

Ever since 10's copy started to live with them he's been feeling like the tin dog again. But at least he wasn't alone this time. He treated everyone like the tin dog. He never really liked to talk to any of them. Rose was the only one he ever really paid attention to. Sometimes to Mickey The Doctor kind of reminded him of a dog. He would be upset whenever Rose had to leave for work then he would look out the window waiting for her to come back and then he would shower her with kisses when she came back. He laughed to himself about this then he looked into the hall and saw him craning his neck to look out the window to see if Rose was coming. He felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his cellphone that Rose's father bought him so they would know where he was if he ever got into trouble. Which surprisingly happened less often than they thought. He pulled out his phone and saw it was Rose. He smiled but then that smile fell when he read .

"Hey Doctor, I'll be home late tonight. We have a new shipment of dresses coming in at the shop and I have to help sort them. I'll be back in an hour. I love you." It was signed ~Rose :*

The Doctor sighed. Another hour alone with ordinary people, and Jackie's nagging. He shivers at the thought then he hears her coming down the hallway.

"Oh Doctor can you please do some chores like doing the laundry or dusting some chairs-" As soon as she gets into the room he's on the other side of the mansion and he heads out the door to the garden. He walks through over to a clearing surrounded by rose bushes. In this clearing was a mound of fertilizer. Jackie wanted to plant some azaleas there but The Doctor had other plans for it. He took out his chunk of Tardis and took out a gardening shovel and made a small hole about 2 times the length of the chunk and drops it inside and covers it up. He stays there for while looking at it. He checked his watch. 10 seconds had gone by. He looks at it again and waits. He stays there about an hour then he hears a car roll up the driveway and he runs back inside just in time to catch Rose coming inside

"Rose I missed you!" He says hugging her tight.

Rose stumbled a bit from the force of his hug but she was used to it by now. She hugs him back and rests her chin on his shoulder "I missed you too…" She says and they both look at each other and kiss. The Doctor had never really liked getting physical. But Rose was the only one he ever would allow to kiss him. They both pull apart when they hear Jackie's nagging voice again.

"Finally you're home." Jackie says and leads Rose into the kitchen and The Doctor follows. "I need you to dice the garlic and add some cilantro to the sauce and Doctor you can boil the water." Jackie says and a bunch of other instructions but he pays no attention to her and focuses on Rose cutting up the garlic. He touches her hand and wraps an arm around her waist as she dices and she smiles at him and he kisses her cheek. "Are you listening to me?" Jackie says harshly and sticks a knife in the cutting board near The Doctor's hand. He jumps back holding his hands up and looking shocked.

"Yes. Yes I am." He lies.

"Then what did I just say?" Jackie asks holding the point of the knife in between her fingers.

"You asked what did you just say." The Doctor says smiling and Rose giggles a bit then after a look from her mom goes back to dicing. She and The Doctor exchange a smile and Rose shows him how to dice the garlic.

"You know we won't be eating here tonight." The Doctor says while he tries to dice the garlic as precisely as possible and looks very closely at it.

"Really?" Rose says and raises an eyebrow. A smile then forms on her lips. "If we're not eating here then where are we eating?"

The Doctor smiles "I made a reservation at a restaurant." He says and Rose smiles and looks surprised by her boyfriend's accomplishment.

"Really? You're serious?" She asks with her mouth gaping and Jackie looks shocked.

"You know how to use the phone?" Jackie says in disbelief and The Doctor smiles and looks at Rose grinning. Rose hugs him and kisses him.

"I'm so proud of you!" She says happy that he was learning how to act in the human world. He would have to learn how to do things since he would be living with her. Then that memory of the chunk of TARDIS that the real Doctor had given him. Did he still have it? Did he forget it? Surely he wouldn't have forgotten it. She thinks about this for a moment then decides that will be something to discuss for dinner. "So where are we having dinner?" Rose asks him then a look of confusion comes on The Doctor's face.

"I don't know…" He says after a while and Rose smiles.

_That's my Doctor. _She thinks to herself. She picks up the phone to see where he called last.

Rose smiles as The Doctor gets them a cab to go to the restaurant. He gives the driver an obscenely large tip and he quickly drives away before he can get the money back. They were at Bad Wolf café. A nice little spot that looks over the shore of the bay. She looked out over it as they sat outside. That chunk of TARDIS came back into her mind.

"What did you do with that chunk of TARDIS?" Rose asks The Doctor.

"The what?" He replies

"The chunk of Tardis that the other Doctor gave to you." She says. "Did you plant it or do whatever you do with it to make it grow?" She asks.

"Yes I did." The Doctor says looking at how funny his reflection looks on each side of the spoon.

"How long will it take to grow?" Rose asks him.

The Doctor then looks across the water. "I don't know… I did all the steps to speed up the process of growing so it won't take thousands of years but it still could take a while…" He says. He starts to worry that it might not grow within his lifetime. He only had one heart after all, one heart one life. One life stuck on one planet. He hoped it would grow soon.


End file.
